The present invention refers to an anchorage element, such as a root pin or a root canal anchor, consisting of a fiber-reinforced synthetic material in which the fibers extend biaxially or multiaxially, as well as to an auxiliary instrument used in the insertion of the anchorage element.
Root pins resp. root canal anchors are known from the French Publication No. 2,588,181. This French publication discloses a number of pins which may consist of fiber-reinforced synthetic materials, as well as different manufacturing methods and different possible ways of arranging the fibers and embedding them in the synthetic materials.
The German Publication No. 38,25,601 discloses further root canal anchors consisting of fiber-reinforced synthetic materials where the fibers in the anchorage portion extend along the pin axis essentially while those in the retention head extend in a different direction, however in parallel to each other in each case.
It has been found, and tests have confirmed that the properties which are important in a root canal anchor, i.e. its torsional and flexural resistance, and thus also its breaking resistance, are insufficient in the anchors of the prior art, and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an anchorage element having an increased flexural and torsional strength and thus an increased breaking resistance. This object is attained by an anchorage element wherein its fibers are arranged in the manner of a braided netting. Preferred embodiments of the invention are defined in the dependent claims.